Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 28: Desolate Waves
“Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening here One minute it's love and suddenly It's like a battle-field One word turns into a Why is it the smallest things that tear us down My world's nothing when you don't I'm not here without a shield Can't go back now Both flippers behind my back with nothing Oh no These times when we climb so fast to fall again Why we gotta fall for it now I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for Why does love always feel like ... a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield) Why does love always feel like ... a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield) Why does love always feel like Can't swallow our pride, Neither of us wanna raise that flag If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no Both hands tied behind my back with nothing (nothing) Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again I don't wanna fall for it now I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for Why does love always feel like ... a battlefield (battlefield) battlefield (battlefield) battlefield (battlefield) Why does love always feel like ... a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield) Why does love always feel like You better go and get your armor (get your armor) Get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor) Get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your We could pretend that we are friends tonight And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright Cause baby we don't have to fight And I don't want this love to feel like A battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield, Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield I guess you better go and get your armor I never meant to start a war (start a war) You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for) Why does love always feel like ... a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield) Why does love always feel like ... a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield) Why does love always feel like You better go and get your armor (get your armor) Get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor) Get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your Why does love always feel like (whooaa ooow) Why does love always feel like (whooaa ooow) A battlefield, a battlefield.. I never meant to start a war Don't even know What we're fighting for I never meant to start a war Don't even know What we're fighting for” Mumble was halfway to reaching Elephant Land, when he soon realised something that he forgot. “Oh wow, really? I've just taken a detour. Oh well, I'll just have to go along the coast.” Mumble sighed, before walking toward the coast. Unfortunately, there was one problem with going along the coast. “How did I forget this too?” Mumble said angrily, seeing the large whirlpools that were blocking the way to the other side. With no way around it, Mumble dived in to see if he could make it, eventually managing to get past the first one. “Wait a minute.” Mumble quickly dived down further, and found out that the whirlpools had no affect in the deep. After a couple of seconds, Mumble jumped out the water. “Great, now I have to deal with this.” Mumble said as he observed the thick ice, with air bubbles trapped inside. The weather was also getting stormy. While Mumble was walking along, a bolt of lightning hit the ice, causing the air bubbles to explode, and since they were connected, well, I think you guys know where I'm going with this. Soon it was a race between Mumble and the explosions, which slowly got bigger until the ice started to crack, as he is near to the other side, a massive explosion knocked him off his feet. “Are you alright Mumble?” Christina said as Mumble woke up. Daylight was already starting to fade. “What happened?” Erik asked, now worried. “I'm alright, I just had a rough journey.” Mumble answered whilst he got up. “Well, what happened?” “Actually, can I have a private conversation with Christina?” Mumble asked, to which they agreed. “Okay, what happened back at Nueva Adélie?” Christina asked, obviously knowing Mumble did something. “Okay, let me explain...” One explanation from the previous chapter later... “And that's how I got here.” “Okay, so what are you going to do?” “Well, I was thinking about going out with you.” “Me? Okay. One, I've got Seymour. Two, you've got Erik to worry about. Three, you only just made peace with your loved ones and you already broke it?” “Please, just for a while until I can sort things out?” “Wait, so it's temporary?” “Uh, yeah.” “Well in that case, as long as it's not permanent.” Christina said, before walking away. “At least that's all clear- Ahh.” Mumble said, in mid sentence some images popped up in his field of view, they kept flashing from one to the other, but they eventually went away. The images were indescribable. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions